


Unexpected Places

by coldfusion9797



Series: Possession [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby isn't quite there yet, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural) Loves Bobby Singer, Demon Bobby Singer, Demonic Possession, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Bobby is back and his first order of business is not at all what he expects. Maybe that’s silly though, because Dean always did have a bucketful of issues.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Possession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> This fic carries on from Best of Both Worlds. I dunno, this thing is pretty weird, read at your own risk I guess.

“Nice choice, Bobby,” Crowley appreciated, eyeing Bobby’s new meat suit. He’d chosen a boy in his twenties with auburn curls and fine, masculine features. Midnight blue eyes, straight nose, full lips. “Very pretty. Coma patient?”

“No.”

“Really? I didn’t expect you to take a live one. Is he fighting you?”

“Nope. He’s happy to take the backseat. Some sort of chronic depression and anxiety thing. This is actually the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to him. Plus, this way he doesn’t have to deal with people.”

“Millennials,” Crowley sighed.

“I’m hearing ya. A face like this and he couldn’t find a way to function in the world. I mean, I’ve been hit on twice today already and it’s not even lunchtime.”

“Did you think about accepting those offers?”

“No, I got bigger fish to fry right now.”

“Of course, your beloved Winchesters. I don’t know what you see in those boys.”

“They’re family, Crowley. Simple as that.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

Of course it was too much to ask that Bobby would bite and have a proper conversation with him.

“Don’t you got somewhere better to be?” Bobby said instead. “Some low-level demon, and that would be me in case you were wondering, ain’t really worth your time. What with you being the King of Hell and all.”

“If you want me to go, just say so.”

“I want you to go.”

“Why?”

“Look, Sam and Dean, they’re not gonna take this well, and you being there won’t help. I figure they’re less likely to pull that demon-slaying dagger on just me.”

“Why Bobby, I’m touched. You do care.”

“I care that you stay top dog. I’ve got it sweet now, next boss might not be so accommodating.”

“Now why did you have to go and ruin it?”

“Don’t want you getting the wrong idea is all.”

“Fine,” Crowley allowed. “I’ll go. But this boss is only so tolerant too, you know.”

“Yeah right,” Bobby laughed. “A suit like this? You’d never ruin the aesthetic.”

Crowley eyed the beautiful body again and sighed.

“You’ve got me there. Now go have fun with your pets.”

\- - -

It was Dean that Bobby found first. He loved Sam too, but Dean had always been his favourite simply because he could relate more. Sam was John’s favourite, Sam had never had to face the wrath of an angry father like Dean and Bobby had. Seeing the kid suffer as he’d grown up had endeared Bobby to him and made him try extra hard to give Dean good things too.

Dean was a mess, but that was nothing new, and Bobby could only imagine the stupid things he’d done in the immediate aftermath of Bobby’s death.

Tonight it looked like he’d hit the drink hard. So when he stumbled out of the bar and down some back alley, Bobby followed, just to make sure the damn fool didn’t get himself into too much trouble.

Dean might have been drunk, but he was still a hunter, still sharp enough to know when he was being followed. Dean glanced back, and then he was tripping over a bag of rubbish and toppling to the ground. Okay, maybe take that sharp part back.

Bobby went to help him up.

It was a bit of a dance to get him back on his feet again, and then Dean’s face was inches from his and he was being looked at like a stranger. Funny thing was though, Dean’s words were the last thing he expected.

“Hey there handsome,” Dean smirked, trying to be charming but coming across just like he was; very drunk. “Must be my lucky night.”

Bobby was so shocked by Dean’s reaction to this very _male_ body Bobby had chosen, that Dean had grabbed his collar and was making a move before Bobby fully realised what was going on.

Dean’s lips had just landed on his when he managed to push him back.

It was confusion, rapidly heading towards hurt, that filled Dean’s eyes, and the last thing Bobby wanted to do was hurt Dean. So he forced a smile onto his face and played it cool.

“Easy there, tiger. You sure you haven’t had too much to drink?”

“No such thing,” Dean countered, trying to pull him in to kiss again.

“Wait,” Bobby said, holding him back. “Hang on a second.”

Now Dean looked offended.

“What’s the problem, man? I know you would have punched me out by now if being hit on by a dude bothered you. So what? Am I not good enough for you?”

Now that was the Dean he knew, always ready to believe he was worth less than others.

“Settle down,” Bobby said. “Nothing’s gonna happen here. You got someplace we can go?” Right now, his priority was getting Dean somewhere safe.

“Now you’re talking,” Dean grinned.

Dean took him to a motel, nicer than a pay-by-the-hour, but still pretty bleak.

“Are you in town on business?” Bobby asked, wondering what Dean was doing in this town and where Sam could be.

“Come on,” Dean protested, slipping his arms around Bobby’s waist and leaning down to nuzzle Bobby’s neck. “The last thing I wanna talk about is work.”

Well that much Bobby could understand.

Dean’s lips continued to caress his neck, hands sliding up the back of Bobby’s shirt, sending a shiver through him. This body liked what Dean was doing, even if Bobby couldn’t feel it much. And he had to admit he was curious about what he could and couldn’t experience in this meat suit, so when Dean’s mouth caught his in a messy kiss, he didn’t fight it. He knew he shouldn’t allow this, but he was a demon now after all, and temptation was like catnip. Forbidden fruit and all that.

Physically, he could feel what Dean was doing, but it was muted, like kissing through a mask or something. Dean was growing more insistent, his whole body pushing against him, mouth hot against Bobby’s ear.

“Top or bottom?”

The question jarred Bobby, knocked some sense into him. This was about sex. He was about to have sex with Dean Winchester, and he couldn’t do that.

He coaxed Dean off as gently as he could.

“Give me a sec? Bathroom.”

“Sure,” Dean agreed.

Bobby shut the door behind himself and stared at the stranger in the mirror. Objectively speaking, the kid was good looking, it was understandable enough that Dean might want him, need him even to dull the pain a bit, but Bobby couldn’t be the one to give Dean what he was looking for, not when it was this that he wanted.

 _He’s hot._ It was the boy’s voice, speaking inside Bobby’s head. And then a thought occurred to Bobby.

_You want him? I think he needs this._

_Really? You’ll let me have him. Just like that?_

_I’ll smoke out._

_No,_ the boy fretted. _Don’t go._

_I can’t give him what he’s after right now. He’s like a son to me._

_He’s cute, but I don’t want to have to talk to him._

_I don’t think he’s looking for a conversation._

_But after..._

_Say you need the bathroom when you’re done. I’ll smoke back in. Please. I can’t do it._

\- - -

Dean had just enough time to really begin to worry when the door reopened.

His foggy, boozed-up brain was still looking for the perfect, witty line, when the guy rushed across the room and slammed their mouths together. This kiss was hot and needy, not unsure like the first ones had been. Whatever had happened in that bathroom, Dean approved.

“I want some of whatever you’re taking.”

“Shut up.” Had he had that accent before?

“O-kay,” Dean accepted, letting the guy push him back onto the bed. He landed hard, and then the guy was on him, kissing him to within an inch of his life, shoving his hand into Dean’s pants and that’s when Dean stopped thinking.

Their clothes came off in a flurry and Dean rolled onto his belly, making it clear that he wanted this guy to top him. It wasn’t like with girls, there was no need to be gentle or caring, it was just lust and need and something suddenly filling him up, pounding into him over and over again.

“Oh God, yes...”

The guy was heavy on top of him, his face pressing against Dean’s, and Dean wanted to feel all of him. He twisted his head, and then they were kissing again, wet and messy and all-consuming.

This guy was relentless, and Dean lost himself in it completely. Reduced to nothing but throbbing need and the waves of pleasure rolling through him.

When it was done, Dean lay there catching his breath, thinking about how good it had been. How relieved and satisfied he felt.

“Hey man, that was-“

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Tiny bladder, huh?” Dean called after him for lack of anything else to say.

Eventually, the guy came back, grabbing some clothes off the ground. He hurled Dean’s own jeans at him.

“Put some pants on,” the dude instructed, pulling his own back on.

“So now you’re shy?”

“Just do it.”

“Alright,” Dean said, feeling amused more than anything as he shimmied his jeans on. It was a little late for modesty. “You’re kinda weird, you know that?”

“Shut up.” No accent this time, he must have imagined it before.

“What’s your name anyway?”

“B-, Rob.”

“Well, Rob. I’m Dean.”

“Are you always this chatty after? What exactly are you looking for here, Dean?”

Honestly, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Sam wouldn’t be back tonight.

“Whatever I can get. Think you might wanna stay a while?”

“Well,” Rob said, seeming to relax a little. “I did come here for you.”

Dean couldn’t help smiling at that.

He scooted over and Rob sat down on the bed beside him.

“This is usually the part where I do a runner,” Dean admitted. “Actually, I rarely make it as far as a bed.”

He kinda liked this guy, but that was as close as he could come to saying so. He hoped Rob was perceptive enough to get it.

“You mean you’d have done it right there in that scummy alleyway?”

“That’s mostly how it goes.”

“Dean, you’re worth more than that. You deserve so much better.”

Dean did a double take, was it possible this guy actually gave a damn about him? It was weird, in a way he felt like he’d known Rob for ages. _Unless..._ Maybe this guy _was_ a little too nice.

Dean cleared his throat and got up.

“So, ah, listen. You want a drink?”

He went to the fridge, popped the caps off two beers and added a little holy water. He’d try the borax next. Man, he hoped he was wrong about this.

“You spend a lot of time alone?” Rob asked.

“Why?” Dean questioned, handing the beer over.

“No reason. You just seem kind of lonely is all.”

Yeah, this guy was definitely fishing for info. Damn it. Why couldn’t he have just had a good time with a nice human guy?

He watched carefully, ready to grab the knife that was stashed under the mattress at the slightest hint of smoke.

Sip, swallow, and there it was...

“Ow!” the demon spat, tongue sizzling. “That really does sting like a bitch!”

“You really had me going this time,” Dean admitted, pulling the demon-killing knife. He didn’t wanna have to do this to Rob, if that was his real name, but as usual he had no choice in the matter. Monsters were monsters.

The demon was holding up its hands, backing away.

“Dean, it’s not what you think! It’s me!”

“Meg? Oh I might actually enjoy this now.”

“Meg? No, idgit. Me! Bobby!”

It was the way he said ‘idgit’ that made Dean falter. Could it really be true?

“Bobby?”

Oh man, how he wanted it to be so.

\- - -

Dean looked so hopeful but Bobby knew how hard trust was for him. He was still holding the knife like he planned on using it. Bobby had to give him something.

“Idgits. That was the last thing I said to you boys before I croaked.”

“Bobby...” Dean said, voice quivering, eyes glassy, knife rattling to the floor, and then he was launching himself into Bobby’s arms and squeezing like his life depended on it. “We thought you were gone for good.”

“Of course not. I did what I had to do to get back to you boys.”

Dean leaned back, and then Bobby saw it, Dean’s brain catching up, eyes widening with realisation.

“Oh God. Did we just..?”

“No. I smoked out. That was him.”

“Him? The one you possessed?”

“Yeah.”

He could see Dean struggle a little with that, but ultimately he settled on relief, before his expression darkened again and he was turning away, rubbing an agitated hand over his chin.

“Oh God, Bobby. What you must think of me...”

Bobby reached out and touched Dean’s shoulder, coaxing him to turn around and face this.

“Hey. It’s okay, son. All the crap you’ve dealt with, and are dealing with, all the awful things we’ve seen. You liking guys doesn’t even register. If it gets you through the day, Dean, then I’m all for it. To be honest, it explains a lot.”

Dean bit his lip, eyes turning glassy again. Bobby hated seeing him all torn up like this.

“Fighting so hard against what you want. Why make yourself any more miserable than you need to be? God knows we’ve suffered enough. I don’t think any less of you. Sam won’t either.”

He’d meant for it to help, but now the tears were spilling down Dean’s face.

“Dad did,” he whispered. “Think less of me.”

“What?” Bobby could feel his blood boiling, but forced himself to stay calm, that’s what Dean needed right now.

“He caught me once, fooling around with a guy, and man, did he hit the roof. I must have been about sixteen. He dragged me off on that werewolf hunt, remember? Said I’d kill the damn thing or die trying. I still can’t figure out if he actually wanted me to come back from that hunt.”

Lord above, it was no wonder this boy had issues. Bobby remembered fighting with John over taking Dean on that hunt, and how insistent the man had been that it was about damn time his son learned what it meant to be a man.

“I never touched another guy until after Dad was gone, and even now I have to get plastered to do it. But I want it, Bobby. So damn much.”

It was obvious Dean had been torturing himself over this for the last fifteen years. It made Bobby mad because it was such a needless thing to worry over.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet, boy? Your daddy was a great hunter, maybe the best, but that’s about all. The way he raised you boys wasn’t right. Telling a kid he can’t love someone because of their gender, that’s just crazy when we know the real evil that’s out there.”

“You really believe that, Bobby?”

“Of course, I do! And so should you.”

Dean allowed himself a little smile, like he finally had some validation he’d been searching for.

“Is this what you came back for? To tell me that it’s okay to bat for the other team? Because that sounds like a pretty lousy afterlife, Bobby. I’d ask for a refund if I was you.”

“No. Yes. Maybe, I guess. I admit this wasn’t what I had in mind, I just wanted to be here for you boys, whatever you need.”

“Well, Bobby,” Dean said, clapping a hand to his shoulder and sounding a little more upbeat. “Bang up job because I sure as hell needed that.”

“Well you know me, Dean,” Bobby shrugged. “Always happy to help.”

Dean’s smile widened, and whatever else was going on, whatever crap was still coming their way, seeing that smile made any price worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just Bobby being a solid bro. I’ll probably write another part for this. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
